Serenade
by Teera-Chan
Summary: A collection of song fics! Purely request! Rules and request from chapter 1! Ratings range from "K" to "T", with NO "M"! R&R! -Teera
1. Rules and Request Form

Hey, I'm back!!

My new fanfic Serenade is purely requests, which means there will not be any real chapters in till someone puts in a request…

So please request!!! This is a collection of songfics so I'm asking you to PLEASE not try and request non-songfic-fic!!

If you would like to request please follow the rules…

-All requests must be filled out with the form I gave you

-I reserve the right to refuse certain request for _any _reason. (I'll try to make it a good reason)

-I'm sorry, but don't do yaoi, yuri, incest, or NejixAnyone except Tenten/TentenxAnyone except Neji (I'll do any other couples!)

-No songs with high profanity levels (A little bit of it is okay)

**-No songs with the "F" word!!**

-No plot requests with a rating higher that "T"

-I reserve the right to change the rules at any time

Form:

Requestor:

Song:

Artist:

Couple:

Lyrics/Youtube link:

Plot(Optional):

Thanks! Can't wait for the first request!!

-Teera


	2. ShikaTema: When She loved Me

**Requestor: Kryspix**

**Song: When Somebody Loved Me**

**Artist: Sarah McClaghlan (****Toy Story 2**

**Couple: Shikamaru X Temari**

**Lyrics/Youtube link: http:// youtube. com / watch ? vIs hpHzEMiE**

**(remove**

**spaces)**

**Plot(Optional): Shikamaru realizes he's in love with Temari, and when**

**she**

**leaves Konoha for Suna after a brief fling, he thinks his unchanging**

**ways have**

**scared her off, but when she returns, she smiles and tells him he may**

**be a**

**cry-baby, but she loves him.**

xX-Serenade-Xx

_**When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful**_

Shikamaru sighed as he stared at the clouds. It wasn't as much fun without _her. She _always made it better, even if it was no longer the peace and quiet he wanted it was somehow nicer.

_**  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears**_

He remembered the time she had come to his favorite cloud watching spot with tears in her eyes. When he asked what was wrong, she had told him that one of her friends back in Suna had died on a mission.

After a few hours she had laughed that laugh that made Shikamaru's heart soar and said "You always be there for me, won't you Shika?"

_**  
And when she was happy,  
So was I  
When she loved me**_

He sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep within moments.

_(Dream)_

_Shikamaru walked through the gate of Suna. As soon as he entered he was knocked to the ground by a blur of blonde hair and the color purple._

"_SHIKA!!" the blur screeched. Shikamaru smiled and briefly kissed the smiling blonde._

"_Hey"_

_(End Dream)  
__**  
Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be**__  
_

_(Dream)_

_Shikamaru pulled the sleepy blonde closer to him by her shoulders and she snuggled in to his shoulder._

"_Shika?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_If I fall asleep, wake me up, okay?"_

"_Now, why would I do that?"_

"_SHIKA!!"_

"_Fine, fine, troublesome woman…"_

_(End Dream)_

_  
__**And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me  
**_

_(Dream)_

_Shikamaru walked up the hill to see the blonde sitting there all alone, with her eyes trained on the sky._

"_What are you doing here" Shikamaru asked bluntly. The blonde jumped up in surprise and whipped around to face him._

"_No-nothing" she stammered._

"_You're alone"_

"_State the obvious" the girl muttered._

"_You wanna watch the clouds with me?"_

_The blonde blinked back surprise, "Sure"_

_(End Dream)_

_  
__**So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away**_

_(Dream)_

"_Shika, let's do something __**besides **__watching the clouds" the blonde complained._

"_Nope" Shikamaru said lazily._

"_Shika" she protested._

"_Nope" Shikamaru repeated, predicting her next words._

"_I'm gonna go find something better to do..."_

_(End Dream) _

_  
__**I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you  
**_

_(Dream)_

_Shikamaru sat on the window seat staring out at the blonde attempting to navigate the streets of Kohona. He had been waiting for her to come to see him._

_But she never did…_

_He almost went down there to offer to help, but Sakura beat him to it._

_He sighed and got up._

_(End Dream)_

_  
__**Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do**_

Shikamaru opened his eyes. He saw a flash of her smiling face in his mind. Never again would he see that special smile that used to be reserved for him.

Shikamaru had realized he'd fallen hopelessly in love with the girl only the day after she left

_**  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me**_

But she was mad at him, for his ever unchanging ways. She had drifted away. Shikamaru closed his eyes as a single tear escaped his eye and trailed down his cheek._****_

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  


"Cry baby"

Shikamaru's eyes flashed open to see blonde hair and a teasing smile only about a foot from his face. (The girl was bending over to look at him)

_**  
When she loved me**_

"Temari!"

"Duh it's me"

"I'm so glad to see you"

"Yeah, well whatever happened to my "hello" kiss?" she asked grumpily, standing up straight and crossing her arms.

Shikamaru's heart leapt with relief. She still liked him!

He stood up and briefly pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you"


End file.
